


Bucky on the Beach

by msxylda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blame Livvy1800, Bucky on the Beach, Other, Reader's choice on James's Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msxylda/pseuds/msxylda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd because if I reread I won't post. Plus it's short, so it's probably only like 300% mistakes. </p>
<p>This is all Livvy1800's fault. And Twitter. And Florida. I take no responsibility.</p>
<p>Unless you like it, then it was all me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livvy1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/gifts).



If someone had told Bucky Barnes back in the 1930s that he’d be sitting on a beach down in Florida, soaking in the late August sun in 2016 with the love of his life he would’ve … well no one knows. Bucky Barnes died in 1945 when he fell from a train.

His life in trade for that of Steven Grant Rogers. Seems a fair trade.

If someone had told The Winter Solider back in the 1960s that he’d be sitting on a beach down in Florida, soaking in the late August sun in 2016 with the love of his life he would’ve … well no one knows. The Winter Solider died in the Potomac back in 2014.

His life in trade for that of Steven Grant Rogers. Seems a fair trade.

If someone had told The Loner hiding away in Bucharest that he’d be sitting on a beach down in Florida, soaking in the late August sun in 2016 with the love of his life he would’ve … well no one knows. That Loner died when The Winter Soldier was used as a pawn to bring down The Avengers. 

His life in trade for—

His musings are cut short when an icy bottle was pressed against his neck, startling him. “One of these days, you’re going to jump,” his lover murmurs in a tone that’s half disgruntled and half affectionate as they settle into the glittering white sand next to him. He wraps his arm- the flesh one, not the metal one that glints unnaturally in all this natural light- around them, pulling them flush against his body. He just might jump, some day. Once enough time and distance is put between him and The Loner, The Winter Soldier, and Bucky. Once enough days are spent with his love, his light, and his new life. Because this was his life now, beaches, cold beers, and endless adoration. 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything …

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Saltwater and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113568) by [Livvy1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/pseuds/Livvy1800)




End file.
